wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moondance
Moondance belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx and you aren’t allowed to use her without permission. Correcting grammar and adding categories are FINE! Moondance is my OC for Random Prompt Contest. My numbers are 2 and 5. ... ... Love and War... Two Different Words, with Two Different Meanings... One is Supposed to be About Loss, Destruction, Hate... The Other is Supposed to be About Joy, Feelings, Togetherness... There is Supposed to be a Clear Line Between Them... But I've Seen Love Destroy a Dragon's Heart, Making Them Insane... I've Seen War Bring Dragon's Together... Love is Just as Destructive as War... Love Breaks Dragon's Apart, Love Causes Pain, Love Makes Dragon's Crazy... War is Just as Loving as Love... I've Seen War Pull Dragon's Together Through Feelings, War has Shown Many About Life... You Can Choose to Not Believe Me. That's Okay... I Was Once Like You, Innocent, Always Thought That Love Was The Most Powerful Force... Either Way You Feel, Think About This... Is There Really a Difference...? ... ... Appearance Moondance may have been born a Sandwing, but her color shows different. Moondance is a beautiful rich albino cream Sandwing. Somewhere in her parents' genes there was an albino recessive and it so happened that Moondance was born this way, giving herself the name. Moondance is completely white throughout her body with a few shades of cream noticeable on her scales at the right angle. However she has a diamond shaped pattern running down her neck which is a rich light tan, covered in small amounts of flecks the color of gold. The light tan also covers her frill and the tips seem as if they have been dipped in gold as well. The frill is simultaneously this color all the way down her body until the frill ends at her tail. Moondance's belly is also an unusual color. It starts at the edges light tan then as it moves to the center it turns pure white.The diamond pattern ends at her neck strangely but as her scales continue down towards her wing it turns a rich cream then fades to white again just at the first muscle. Her tail is thin, but muscular along with her body giving her that lean slick force of speed. Moondance's horns along with her talons are all edged with light tan, leaving the middle a pure white and the tips are covered in gold flecks. The horn on the very tip of her nose is like a piece of pure gold coloring. Moondance's right horn, however, is broken in half, the other half lost in the seas of sand. This is a scar showing her bearings of war. She also has a long scar running down her neck, its light shade of pink sticks out brightly against her pale stomach. The barb on her tail is light tan the tip gold, however her venom is black like all the other SandWings'. Moondance's eyes are the real wonder however, not even her albino scales can draw a dragon's eyes away from them. Her eyes are a deep hidden gold that seem to swirl as if it's an ocean. They are not to be compared to that of yellow, or even amber eyes for her eyes are gold, pure gold. The pupil is still a deep black but instead of the beady eyes of that of a SandWing or even an IceWing they look normal. Moondance doesn't have many scars, which is quite surprising due to that fact she was in the war. However, Moondance does have a large scar running down her neck, given to her in a battle against her Father. She also has a large three-way scar running down her hide leg on the right. It looks like giant thorns where stabbed into her leg and yanked down. Personality Moondance is the quiet, shy, introvert we all know and love. You wouldn't even know Moondance was in the same room with you unless you saw her strange appearance or are just like her. Moondance would never approach anyone let alone be the first to start a conversation. She is always quiet and won't speak a word unless spoken to and will watch everyone instead. Moondance is extremely shy so even if you get her to talk to you, it will take a lot of work to keep her talking. WIP Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (CrazyNeonWolfx)